Mobile data traffic growth continues to multiply. Data now constitutes a significant of the mobile traffic in the US and approximately 30% of the Smartphone users average more than 1 GB/mo. As new devices and new network technology continue to roll out, the data traffic growth will continue. The transition to 3G, LTE and 4G and the further adoption of tablets and Smart phones have led to an explosion in data and signaling traffic generated by billions of connected devices and applications that need frequent refreshing.
Even with the migration to LTE and 4G-based networks, the rapid growth in subscribers, applications, and devices is still causing a burden on network elements, which has led to congestion and network failures, all of which have a major impact on the experience of the end-user. Thus, the need to manage the growth in data, signaling, or data session traffic more intelligently and efficiently is still critical to ease network congestion in real time and to ensure user experience.